youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Deceased YouTubers
This page is about people with YouTube accounts who have passed away, leaving behind their channel and videos as a memory. For example, Geriatric1927, who was once the most subscribed on YouTube in August 2006, died of cancer on March 23rd, 2014 at age 86, after a long battle with an advanced type of cancer. However, some are not as lucky to die at such an old age, such as Eddsworld, Yoteslaya and Quxxn. Some other notable deaths Monty Oum, Taliajoy18, and Scott "Stoked" Yakiwckuk, all having more than 500 subscribers before death. We will miss them! Please Note: Channels need to have at least 500 subscribers to be added on the list. Deceased YouTubers by number of subscribers Deceased YouTubers whose channels were closed This is a list of deceased YouTubers whose YouTube accounts were closed following their death. After their deaths * Geriatric1927: On the 23rd of March 2014, the day of his death, there was a flood of comments on his last video. The following three days after his death, his subscriber count increased by almost 1,800 subscribers. His views increased by almost 45,000. * Taliajoy18: Her parents keep her channel alive, as well as announcing events and other important info for Talia's charity. * TheQuxxn: Her younger sister adapted her channel, currently making videos in her honor. Although, she decided to stop uploading on November 6th 2014. * Monty Oum '''and Scott Yakiwchuk': Their friends both held charities for their families, each raising thousands of dollars to help those close to them in their difficult time. * '''Satoru Iwata': He was survived by his wife, Kayoko and Nintendo held a funeral service for him on July 17, 2015. Flags at Nintendo's headquarters were lowered to half-staff. Members across the gaming industry and fans alike expressed their sadness on social media over Iwata's passing and gratitude for his accomplishments. * Yoteslata: His death was commented about all over the gaming community, and he gained many subscribers. After a while, some of his friends and his two sons continued the channel. * Eddsworld: After he died from cancer, his friend Tom Ridgewell - who is known as TomSka - took over the channel and his animation series, with the quote "Edd may be gone but his world will keep on spinning". The channel now has a full time animator and new voice actor for Edd. * Frank Wolf: After his death, many fans made videos with his cutest images. People are saying that he killed himself due to being bullied in school. * Alex Vujaçic: Following the legal declaration of his death in absentia, his channel was transferred to his close friend and Vine user KingFurry. Should Alex be found alive, however, the ownership may be shifted back to him. * Kerry Decker: After his death, his friend Ray Glasser poses many of posthumously videos for Kerry including his tribute video about him. Many of subscribers are commenting about Kerry's death, saying that he was greatly missed by most of the subscribers that remembers Kerry. * RuebenKee: After his death, fans made stages in a game he made characters in called M.U.G.E.N and videos to remember him. * NLPMinecraft: Rumors how NLPMinecraft killed himself speaded in his last video. Rumors continue to this day NLPMinecraft's friends said it was a sudden event of his life that caused him to suicide.